onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Talos IX
"This System is under the Protection of the Taiidan Empire and the Shin'rath Hegemony, You will vacate the system immediately otherwise we will open fire." Protected is a poor word choice when describing Talos IX. Fortified is a better term. Protected under the Taiidan Empire, and has proven to be the second largest group to serve in Taiidan ranks the Shin'rath who were secretly moved from their Homeworld out of Tele'tekathra space and given a new world under the Taiidan Empire, allowed to practice their Government and culture with the Taiidan culture and its governing with very least bit of conflict in Taiidan History. In a realativly short time, the Shin'rath became to the Taiidans like Vulcan to human in the 23rd century. They became inseparable. Relations to Taiidan Shin'rath culture very similar to the Taiidans but continually one problem is a constant. Slavery, though the slaves will rarely experience abuse, the Taiidan's find it immoral that that the Shin'rath aren't able to be content with the sexual relations of their spouse, and that both parties will engage in extra sexual activities with slaves. This has proven to be just about the only conflict with their world that the Taiidans experience. The Shin'rath agree that they are not very proud of the fact they keep slaves, but rather say that if they did not it would be very serious breakage of tradition and it would open a large lazy population to fall into crime. The reasons for Slavery date back to Shin'rath antiquity were slaves originally were taken from neighboring tribes. However as time went on and civilizations began to form a new form of slavery occurred based upon personalities, biological dysfunction, and intellectual capacities. Forming a serious of tests taken throughout and analyses that occur of the the course of the Shin'rath from childhood to adulthood, Shin'rath where examined for their maxiumum potentials as well as their indiviual personalities and thus seperated them into the desired caste. The choosing of these castes was up to the Shin'rath who was being examined, most that accepted the castes that they were best suited for 99.999% of the time enjoyed their positions in life and were happy with their status in society regardless of whether they were a slave or something else. This form of slavery and caste system became the standard in Shin'rath society and has remained as such for thousands of years. When this was finally understood by the Taiidans it was gradually accepted but with allowance of freedom for those who found their current status undesirable. The Taiidans allow the Shin'rath to Train in hell and those who train with them often end up becoming life long companions to the Taiidan's they trained with. According to Taiidan population and to Taiidan Personal, A Shin'rath protecting your back is Taiidan protecting your front, in other words together they successfully created the best soldiers that operated in groups far better than those in the UGI and Previously with Taiidans on their own. Eventually pairing became law, with a Shin'rath for every Taiidan in the barracks. GovernmentCategory:Shin'rath The Shin'rath Hegemony is an elective monarchy with the elected monarch's serving for life long terms. These terms can be forfeited in the likely hood of their death or disgrace, Disgrace as in eating the flesh of another Shin'rath. Beneath the Monarch is the Nobles who control the allotted regions on the planet. But because of Talos IX size compared to the original Home-world is so much more massive these nobles control only portions of a single continent.